


Another Mishap

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sharing a tent with your CO can lead to an embarrassing awakening.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	Another Mishap

The remnants of sleep evaporated from Sam’s mind. Unwilling to face the day, she cherished another peaceful moment all by herself. The combination of tree resin, fir, and grass wet with dew filled her nose, whereas a gentle breeze blew past her hair. A bird chirped somewhere in the background. The welter of sensory impressions slotted together and created a familiar image that catapulted her back to her childhood when she had spent the summer at her grandparents’ house in the woods. Wrapped up in a woolen blanket, she had often sat on the porch and stared at the night sky, marveling at its beauty and endless possibilities.

With a sigh, Sam snuggled deeper into her cozy cocoon and immersed herself in the untroubled past.

The line between memory and reality blurred.

“Um,… Carter?” A hesitant voice drifted in and disrupted her foray into grandma’s kitchen garden.

Huh? That didn’t belong there. Sam stopped short in her mental tracks and replayed the sequence until she arrived at the patch of carrots and onions. Satisfied, she chased away the reverberation with a languorous hum.

“Carter, you gotta move,” the voice demanded, now louder and persistent. “I need to get outside.”

“Nmmm...” No way was she moving away from her comfortable position in the shadow of the apple tree. Her fingers stretched across the soft material, enjoying the fine thread and deer patterns underneath.

“Captain Carter!!!”

Her bubble burst at once.

Startled, she jumped awake and tried to clutch the imaginary blanket against her chest. In vain, it resisted.

“Finally!”

Reality rushed in, and a blush as crimson as a merlot wine spread over her entire face. Mission off-world,... on P...X...-whatsoever,... camp in a forest clearing,... sharing a tent… with her commanding officer,… a corner of his sleeping bag between her clenched fingers.

As if burned by the implications, she flinched and scrambled away until the impenetrable, moss-green fabric behind her stopped her pursuit. Her panic-stricken eyes darted everywhere, albeit avoiding to look at him at all costs. Trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, she stumbled over her words, “Sorry, sir! I… uh… sorry… won’t happen... Oh, god!” she buried her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry. I don’t-”

“Stand down,” Colonel O’Neill cut her off and sat up, stretching his arms as far above his head as the cramped space allowed.

Still at a loss, she continued to stammer, “It’s not that… you know… I’ve…”

“Stop it, Carter!” he ordered. “It’s way too early for me to make sense of your chatter.” His fingers scratched his chin. “Gonna check on Daniel before he burns our breakfast and,” he waved to the side, “find a bush or something.”

Baffled, she cocked her head and squinted through the gap between her fingers as he wriggled out of his sleeping bag. Strange. He hadn’t reprimanded her, yet. If she thought about it, he was way too calm and tickled - yes, tickled was the right word – by the situation and her mortification. That boded ill.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filtered in as he pulled down the zipper. At half height, he turned his head over his shoulder and regarded her for a long second. “Had I known that you were so cuddly, Captain…,” he trailed off. With the ghost of a smirk playing around his lips, he unzipped the lower part and stepped outside.

Another wave of embarrassment hit her. With a frustrated groan, Sam shut her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair. That man was insufferable. Not for the first time, she wished for the ground to open up and swallow her. It was safe to say that he would drop a remark here and there on the next few missions. Or, more likely, throughout her whole tenure on SG-1.

To make matters worse, he still teased her about the incident in the locker room. At least for that, she had an excuse. Today proved to be more difficult.

Except that he was incredibly... nope, she refused to go there.

In the distance, the Colonel’s hearty laughter mingled with Daniel’s enthusiastic announcement, “Coffee is ready!”

She sighed in defeat.

Not even six months in and the list of her mishaps and the one with the improper feelings grew.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Bingo - covers the prompts 'Woolen' and 'Getting Burned' (if you squint)


End file.
